


In Another Life

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty loves Regulus, M/M, No actual graphic depictions, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my incredible girlfriend.</p></blockquote>





	In Another Life

In another life, it would’ve been Barty.

It would’ve been Barty that Regulus clung to in the dark of nights or Barty that mended Regulus’ broken arm or Barty that kissed the swirling snake tattoo on the night it was burned into his forearm. 

He knows it would’ve been. How could it not be? They were perfect for each other. 

Regulus had sat with him on the train, after his older brother had kicked him out of their compartment. It was the only one not full to the bursting with anxious children, just Barty. The boy, younger than Barty by only two and a half weeks, clung to his side and cried about his brother. Later, Barty helped him into a boat and let him sit between his legs while they sailed up to the school. They were Sorted into the same House. 

But they didn’t get the same dormitory- what with there being so many first year Slytherin boys and on account of one bed being taken by a Slytherin already two years ahead of them. 

And that was the end.

Regulus never left Severus’ side after that- stupid smelly Severus with his hooked nose and black eyes. Severus, with his Muggle father and traitor mother: Severus, with Regulus in his bed every night because the younger boy couldn’t stand the dark. And then they started dating. 

Regulus was on the Quidditch team with Barty and, lacking all decorum and dignity and decency, liked to walk around the locker room after their matches absolutely starkers. And he didn’t care who looked. He would linger in front of Barty, letting his eyes slide over his pale chest- speckled with bruises and half-moon shaped bite marks and then he would turn around and saunter off to the shower, letting Barty’s eyes trail after him, staying longer than he should’ve while focused on his perfect, perfect, ass. Also covered in bruises and handprints. And the boy was loud. 

Barty could’ve protected him. He could’ve helped him shake the anxiety about the Dark Lord’s demands and Regulus would’ve been safe. But he wasn’t, he tried to leave and you can’t do that when you follow the Dark Lord. So he was lost.

In another life, it would’ve been Barty.

**Author's Note:**

> For my incredible girlfriend.


End file.
